The Enemy
by Madleane102
Summary: Ghost always was a badass. Everyone knew that and so did he. But what if he meets someone who will make him reflect on himself? -   Don't worry, no Mary-Sue's romances.
1. Just A Catalyst

**Hello, my dear readers. Firstly I'm sorry for my terrible English. It's not my native language, so please be forgiving for any errors. It's also my first fanfic story and I don't know if I rated it correctly. Just let me know if I should change it. About the story - well, it's definitely not going to be oneshot. It's just the beginning and I believe next chapters will be better. Nonetheless I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**Warning: This chapter contains large amount of swearing (as for me at least)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CoD characters.**

* * *

><p>" …It's like I've got a disease without a fucking name… "<p>

~Jacoby Shaddix

_The Enemy_

_**Chapter I – Just A Catalyst**_

'Sniper Team One what's your status?' heavily accented voice of Capitan Mactavish echoed suddenly in his ears. For a brief moment the superior reminded silent and then repeated, even more concern audible in his voice this time 'Sniper Team One, respond God dammit. What is your status?'

_Silence…_

Dark thoughts came through Ghost's head. What if they didn't make it? No… He shook his head, disbelieving at the idea of losing two the best snipers in whole 141. Hell… not just great soldiers, but his friends at first place. Task Force was the only family for him and he couldn't let anything bad happen to any of the them.

'Sniper…'

'This is Sniper Team One, repeat - this is Sniper Team One.' Archers voice interrupted suddenly, as stoic and calm as always. Ghost sighed loudly in relief. 'You're all clear.'

Capitan looked at a half destroyed, great residence in front of them. There was no fear in his icy blue eyes. It was more like… insecurity. How was it possible that the place that was like literal hell just few minutes ago could be so death quiet right now? Well… it was understandable that little help from air they were able to fights these men, but still he – as an experienced man - decided to be careful, despite all those assurances from Archer and Toad. Especially with harmed Roach on their side. Once again he looked all over the place and after recognition area for an empty indeed, he leaded three other men through impressive sized garden towards the back entrance.

They carefully came through the glass door and stepped into quite big room, which was probably some kind of living room before. The whole house was completely damaged. What's left was just a ruin – unable to live in anymore. Pieces of broken glass and rubble were lying all over the floor. One, great piece of debris. The air was filled with smoke and smell of burning, making breathing process even more difficult.

Ghost casted single glance at Roach's direction, who was right next to him. The young man was panting heavily, but his facial expression reminded focus and unbelievable calmness.Provisionally bandaged arm still bled, but not as intensely as in the beginning. It turn out to be not so serious as it seemed to be. Fortunately.

They stepped to dining room. Surprisingly half of this area just vanished. All what's left was a great, ten feet tall hole in the external wall. RPG probably, thought Ghost. In whole this mess it was easy for both sides to accidently hit something. Especially that Brazilians had rather chaotic style of fighting. Moving forward all the time they came to large hall with two corridors reaching two completely different sides.

'Time to split up, team' said Mactavish after brief moment of wondering 'Ghost, you and Chemo will go left. Roach on me.'

No one hesitated to obey their order and after few seconds all of them do as they were told. Ghost with Chemo covering his back carefully checked every single corner and every room near them, just in case somebody left. He kept his mind focused and every muscle of his tensed, ready for fighting, but nothing indicate that some was going to occur. This place was deserted.

'That's pointless' said Chemo with impatience in his voice, when they entered kitchen placed at the end of long corridor 'This fucking coward is probably in Mexico already. Assuming he has been here at all…'

'What are you suggesting?'

'It's just… that case with all those Intel Shepherd wants so bad is just one, great disaster. How come that every time they discover some 'important' information it all turns out to be wrong and that we risked our asses for nothing?'

'I hear ya, mate. But orders are orders and there is nothing we could…'

Ghost was suddenly interrupted by faint, unknown sound. He gestured Chemo to stay quiet and raised his M14. Trying to move as noiseless as possible he stepped forward. His hearth beating loudly in his ears. He served for army for unbelievable long time, but nonetheless it still wasn't just a routine. His body tensed as the strange sound repeated once again, little more louder this time. It was like… sobbing and Ghost noticed that it was coming from behind kitchen island in center of the room…

* * *

><p><em>Few hours earlier <em>

Ghost laid on his bunk. It's definitely going to be a long day. He didn't want to get up. All he wanted to do was just to stay here carelessly till the end of his days, but at the same time he was aware that no one was going to let it happen. Yeah, it would be too easy.

Just while he was trying to force himself to get of the bed, he suddenly heard loud knock on his quarter 's door. He started to consider if he should answer it or simply ignore it. Right now he didn't want anybody to bother him with some stupid problems like 'Meat smear my shirt with wild roses. Now it's all itching…' The man let out a slight chuckle at this memory. Roach… 'This little bug will never stop surprising me with his clumsiness.' Everyone on the base pranked him with every single occasion in every possible way. The worst part was that he always came with his problems to Ghost, and in his case it meant at least twice a day. Why does all the FNGs have to be such a twats?...

'Ghost, come on' Yeah, it was him. Again. 'I know you are there.'

The Lieutenant sighed loudly and eventually got up. He didn't bother himself to change his clothes. He just put on his famous skull balaclava and dark shades to cover his face as he always did. Another, even louder sigh let out his mouth when he saw full of impatient expression on his friend's face.

'What the bloody 'ell is so important that you had to come here in the middle of the night, mate?' Riley with irritation in his voice invited the other man inside.

It was just before four in the morning. Early time wasn't what bothered Ghost. He didn't sleep much anyway. But it was surprisingly early as for Roach. He definitely wasn't a morning kind of person. Roach was always the last one to wake up, so this situation was enough to worry the older man, or at least to make him a bit more suspicious.

Young Sergeant was gasping a bit, while trying to calm himself down. Obviously he was in hurry while getting into Ghost's quarter. He put the palm at his temple, in attempt to soothe the heavy breathing and started chaotically.

'We just… came back from the… mission' Ghost noticed that he was indeed wearing BDU dirtied with grass and mud, his face covered with sweat and dried blood 'I mean… it was me… and the Capitan… and then Shepherd… Oh God, I can't speak…' he stopped for a brief moment to take few deep breaths and then started again. Ghost just stood there, quietly observing his actions 'Ok, it's better now. As you probably know, I was on the mission with Cap. Mactavish in an attempt to find some Intel which would help us finding Makarov…'

'Bug, just say it. I'm not going to spent infinity on this nice chat shit.' Ghost interrupted harshly, becoming more impatient with every single second of this meeting.

'The point is this Intel won't lead us directly to Makarov, but… we know where his weapon supplier is. Rajos or…' Roach noticing Ghost's irritation sighed and said disappointed 'We're going to Rio. Shepherd wants you on briefing in half of hour.'

* * *

><p>Ghost carefully stepped towards island, ready to put a bullet in whatever was behind. He made one more step, so he was able to see the source of strange noises. To his surprise it wasn't any tango, who accidentally survived attack. All what he saw was a shivering and trembling form curled in ball on the ground.<p>

'What shall we do?' asked Chemo, who was standing right behind him.

'Call Mactavish.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well... How was it? Please review<strong> **if you read this. I want to know what you guys think about it and I also want to know if I should continue this story. Thanks for reading anyway;)**


	2. Before I Forget

**Hello, again. Wow, thank you for all your revievs. I'm glad you guys liked it. You literally made my week. Sorry that it took that much time to update, but with my heavy-metal-loving parrot I'm not able to work in silence, so it take me much more time to write something;) Anyway... in this chapter I messed things with chronology and I'm very, very sorry for that. The point is: the first part is right after Shepherd's briefing, while they're flying to Brazil and the second is heppening in present (well, present for my story is when the first chapter ends and this is continuation). Once again sorry for this. Hope it won't bother you too much. I promise I won't do that again;) So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"…<em>But all I see is the reflection of the enemy…"<em>

_ ~Jacoby Shaddix_

_**Chapter II – Before I Forget **_

Ghost was sitting with his head resting on a cold chopper's wall behind him, listening to loud, regular noise of working engine, trying to keep himself focused. It was rather tough task, taking into considering the fact that right in front of him was sitting no one other than Roach himself, smiling wildly for unknown reason and staring stupidly at the Lieutenant.

'Stop grinning like some retard, bug' said Ghost with irritation. 'What is so funny by the way?'

'Just wandering... This guy has to have some nice piece of crib out there.'

'So what? We are going to destroy it anyway...' the older man interrupted quickly and improved himself immediately 'Why am I talking with you at all? Sometimes you're acting like some teenage girl. 'This guy is SOO rich... Oh Gosh... I've forgot my mascara.' This is bloody unbelievable.'

'Both of you are unbelievable.' Capitan Mactavish rolled his eyes, Toad laughing next to him. 'Now shut up and enjoy your last minutes of relax.'

'Twat...' said Ghost, but seeing killer look of the superior he decided to stay quiet.

The rest of journey went rather easy. Mactavish, busy chitchatting with Toad and occasionally with Chemo, seemed to not noticing rest of passengers. Archer, who was sitting on Ghost's left side, by the window was immersed in own thoughts. Lost in his own, private world - as always. His deep, blue eyes looking at nothingness behind the window. Ghost tried to follow his example and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

'…_Alejandro Rojas – his your target. He might be our last chance to get Makarov. Gentlemen, you are the 141. You're the best in what you do and I'm expecting you to do this job properly. I don't care how many lives this operation may cost. All I want is Rojas, and I want him alive. So don't screw this up...'_

Shepherd's harsh words still echoing in his head, when large, black hawk landed on abandoned area, two miles away from their destination point. Six men exited the bird quickly and watched as it fly away just few seconds later. Capitan Mactavish stepped between them to make sure everyone could hear him and started loudly, trying to outshout still audible sound of rotor blades.

'Archer, Toad' he turned to two snipers and pointed place not far away 'Cover us from the top of this hill, so you will have a nice spot on whole residence. I want to know about every single person near this area. You see or hear something and you report it. Even if it'll turn out to be some goddamn cat I want to know about it. Right now you are our eyes and ears and I want to be able to trust my senses, understood?'

'Yes, sir.' answered Toad with smirk on his face. The other man just nodded in affirmation, while checking and rechecking his rifle.

'Good. If nothing changes we'll meet here in two hours. Keep your radios on. Alright team, rest of you on me.'

The gun seller's residence was a large, three storey building with white covered walls and massive French doors backwards. Big patio with black leather armchairs and wicker table. The whole place was fenced with barbed wire and observed by few guards and uncountable amount of cameras. It was indeed pretty impressive house. What a shame it belonged to such a terrible man…

Impressive and also incredibly hard to overcome. Especially considering the fact that there were just four of them against God-knows-how-many enemies. But still, they were the best. They were 141. And if something was impossible that meant they were able to this anyway. At least Shepherd thought that…

'I told you it's a nice crib...' said Roach, this irritating smirk back on his face again.

'For fuck's sake, Roach. Will you ever grow up?'

'With all the respect, sir - your no good example to follow.' Chemo tried not to laughing, but failed in rather short time.

'Very funny, sergeant. Very funny...'

He was just going to finish his sentence, when suddenly loud sound of firing RPG missile came out of nowhere. It's was only a brief second when instincts took control over his body and he fell on the ground. It wasn't much later when bullets started to fly freely all over the place.

'Everyone get down and find some cover!' Capitan's scream barely audible through battlefield noises. 'Sniper Team One! You supposed to warn us about any movement. What the hell happened?'

_'Sir, they came from nowhere. We are as surprised as you.' Toad's voice appear in their headphones.' Shit! There are like fifteen... no twenty of them. Heavily armed. It looked like they came out of the shed in garden...'_

'All of them?' asked Mactavish, trying to imagine how that large amount of people could fit in one, probably not too big shed. Unfortunately, all he received was just a silence. 'Dammit.'

It was then when he spotted Roach lying behind some thick trunk of fallen tree with pain visible on his facial expression, blood taping freely from his upper arm. Without hesitation Capitan broke his cover and run straight in his direction. He took long piece of fabric out of his pocket and looked closer at the wound. Fortunately it wasn't big. Just scrape. After bullet probably. Nonetheless it was pretty deep and it had to be covered with something to stop the bleeding. And the problem was that he wasn't good in this medical stuff.

'Hey buddy, you okay?' It was Lieutenant's voice that appeared right behind his back. Thank God, thought Mactavish and went back to help Chemo covering two other men.

'It's been better.' Roach smiled faintly at the sight of friend.

'Ghost!' Lieutenant turn in the superior's direction for the sound of his nickname. 'I called for air support. They're on the way. Just hang in there few more minutes. It'll all calm down soon'

'See.' Ghost saw younger man hissing through gritted teeth, while he was putting gaze on a fresh wound. 'You'll see your 'crib' from inside soon.'

Literally few moment after Roach was again able to hold his gun by himself. Few aircrafts flew over them and making incredible noise gave them enough cover to get closer to residence. Not much time later the whole place became death quiet.

* * *

><p>Ghost stood over the form, not really knowing what he should do. Right next to him was lying – well, the better word would be squatting, pressed as much as possible to the cupboard's wall – trembling boy with dark eyes full of awe. He couldn't me more than fifteen, thought Lieutenant. His hair dark as well, not short but not long either, formed in kind of short Mohawk, but pretty messy right now. His skin tanned, but in natural way. It was easy to notice that he definitely was Brazilian.<p>

'Who are you?' Chemo kneeled next to the boy and asked, almost whispering.

'Não estou entendendo.' a faint, cracking voice escaped his mouth.

'Tell us what's your name.' Lieutenant's voice wasn't that gentle and friendly as his friend's.

'Não...'

'Cut this bullshit. I know you understand what I'm saying, so stop playing this bloody games with us.'

Silence...

'Sir I think he really doesn't know what we are talking about...' said Chemo, unsure of Lieutenant's reaction.

But he didn't react at all. Lost in thoughts, Ghost looked at the boy suspicious. No... It would be too obvious...

'He's useless. Let's kill him then.' He said, without changing a tone nor his position.

Chemo looked at him with puzzlement and awe at the same time, not knowing if the Lieutenant already lost his mind completely. Ghost just stood there with smirk on him face and pointed young boy. His eyes became even more wilder after soldier's last words.

'So you do know English now?' boy didn't answer and just hang his head down, so Ghost continued, proud of himself. 'What's your name? And don't try lying again or I full fit my treats.'

'Luis.' he said after longer moment of hesitation. 'My name is Luis Rojas.'

* * *

><p><strong>I've got no idea if the sentence in Portuguese was correct. I used Google;) Hope you liked this chapter:)<strong>


	3. Death Memories

**Hi guys! As before I wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews. You guys are awesome;) To 'Verizonhorizon': to be honest I didn't read this story, whatever you believe me or not. But when I read your comment I was like: damn, maybe I indeed copied something. So I checked it and... I don't exactly do you mean by 'atrocious amount of similarities'. Similar style of writing, maybe. Well, I write like this since I remember. If I offended someone than I'm really sorry, this was not my intention. Anyways... Here is the third chapter of my story (yay! already third=3) I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>I'm running from the enemy inside…"<em>

_ ~Jacoby Shaddix_

_**Chapter III – Death Memories **_

'What is your connection with Alejandro Rojas?

Ghost wasn't joking around anymore. His voice was deadly calm and formidable. Thank God his face was completely covered and Chemo could only imagine how scary it could be for the boy otherwise. Even through his shades and skull painted balaclava Chemo could see the dreadful look in his eyes. He'd seen the Lieutenant like that before and it definitely wasn't the nice kind of experience. He'd always had this weird think during interrogations. It's like he was becoming less… human every time they had to get some information out of someone.

'I… am his s-son.' said Luis after another, longer moment of hesitation. 'But please… don't kill me.'

'Where is he now?' Ghost seemed to unnoticed boy's previous sentence, his M14 still aimed and ready to fire. 'I'm suggesting you to be more cooperative or we won't be that gentle.'

Luis reminded silence and just kept sitting with his head down. It was obvious that he didn't want to betray his own father. Chemo was starting to feel empathy towards young man, but he honestly doubted that Ghost would ever be able to show such a understanding.

'This is the last time I'm going to ask: Where. Is. Your. Father?' Lieutenant raised his voice and accented each word through gritted teeth.

'No…' a faint, barely audible whisper came from the shaking form.

Chemo noticed that single tears started to form in his eyes while he spoke. He obviously didn't want to tell anything, but he was too afraid of his captor's reaction at the same time. Single sob escaped his mouth and Luis, against his best attempts started to cry quietly. This was enough. Wasn't Ghost aware of age? This was just a child. Lost child standing alone between the devil and the deep blue see…

But Ghost was blind. He lowered himself to their captive's level, so the end of rifle was almost touching his temple. Luis squeezed his eyes shut and started panting heavily, almost hyperventilating. His fists clenched tightly as he was preparing for the worst.

'Ghost stop. That's just a kid.' Chemo tried to reason.

'He's not just any Tom, Dick or bloody Harry.' Ghost didn't move an inch while he spoke. 'We don't have a clue where Rojas can be and he might be our last chance to get him. Just try to imagine Shepherd's face if we'll come back with bare hands. Again.'

'Is this what that's all about, sir? How is Shepherd going to react? You're just looking for occasion to kowtow to him…'

'Better watch your mouth, sergeant. You are still talking to your…'

'We found a hole!' a sudden, full of happiness yell interrupted their harsh conversation. Both men turn with killers look in direction of Roach, who just came… or rather jumped into the kitchen they were all in. 'That shed is…'

'I'm so proud of you, bug. But right now we have more important things to care about than some bloody hole. And where the hell is Mactavish?' Ghost slowly rose to his feet.

'That's what I was trying to tell. There is some freaking tunnel system under this whole place. One of the exits is placed in this shed in garden. Remember how Toad and Archer said…'

'That explains why they all disappeared so quickly…' Chemo interrupted.

'And why our 'daddy' is already gone by now.' Ghost saw puzzlement appearing on young sergeant's face. He must've noticed the boy just now. Lieutenant didn't bother himself looking for explanations. 'That's a long story Roach. Leave it. Now, I need to contact with Mactavish. We still may have a chance that this son of a bitch cares enough about his baby boy to delay his 'great escape', so we can catch him. Bug, where exactly is that shed you were talking about?'

But 'bug' wasn't listening anymore. Before anyone could say something he was already down on this knees, with his eyes full of concern inspecting the boy's body with a worrying. For sergeant's relief there was no serious harm on him. Just a few scratches and bruises, probably effect of previous fights. Nonetheless the kid was trembling terribly. Without hesitation Roach took of all his equipment and covered Luis with his own jacket, ignoring confusion of both men behind his back. He was doing this almost subconsciously, under the influence of instincts. It seemed to be so natural.

'Hi, I'm Gary.' Roach introduced himself and stretched out a hand in his direction. The boy hesitantly returned the gesture, his hand shaking in process. 'Are you ok?'

'Hey you, nancy-boy.' Ghost approached him with annoyance. 'Could you stop your babysitting for a moment and try to focus. I need to find the Capitan. For the love of God, could you finally tell me where is he?'

'Oh right…. He's somewhere around this shed with Toad and Archer. It's right next to the garage's backdoors. Not large, with wooden walls and flat roof of corrugated steel…'

'Good, was it so hard?' said Lieutenant. He was just about to go out, when he stopped and added darkly, pointing at Luis. 'Tie him up. We'll meet in the chopper.'

* * *

><p>Ghost was walking through abandoned, impressively sized garden, lost in his own thoughts. What the bloody 'ell was going on with him? The image of young boy, scared to death still bouncing in his head. Why couldn't he just get this rid of his head? Maybe Chemo was right. Maybe he was indeed too harsh towards this kid. Shall he start acting like Chemo or Roach? Be nice and gentle… No. This was still son of gun seller. His father was a bloody monster and so was he. Or maybe…<p>

As Roach said Mactavish was standing near the shed behind garage, two of their snipers already with him. Ghost approached them and with curious looked around the rather weird place. The shed's doors were slightly open, so he could easily see what was inside. What he saw definitely wasn't anything similar to how regular sheds look like. Right behind the doors were placed leaning down stairs. Unfortunately he wasn't able to see more as Capitan interrupted his thoughts.

'That's all we've found. No sign of Rojas nor his men. They all probably runaway as the birds appeared. But I'm guessing Roach already told about everything…'

'Yeah, kinda… Well our searching was a bit more successful, sir.'

'What do you mean Ghost? You've found Rojas?'

'Well… not exactly _that_ Rojas we were looking for, but yes.' Mactavish frowned his eyebrows at Lieutenant's last words, not understanding even a bit of it. 'You'll see what I mean, but sir right now I think we should get the hell out of this place.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. It means a world to me that I can share with my work. Hope you liked it;)<strong>

**P.S.: Yeah... Uncle Google rocks! ;)**


	4. A Million Different People

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. You are awesome! So I decided to answer to each review right here, so I can thank to each one of you;) **

**DustMan: To be honest with you, that's my favorite part too. Glad you liked it;) Well... it was my intention to make people feel this way towards Luis. I'm happy to know that I menaged to do this;)**

**One Smart Waffle: Well... Not much to say...8D I'm glad that you read this;)**

**FirstNobody: It's cool you like my story. It's nice to hear that especially from someone like you, who is autor of such a great stories like you;) I'm just guessing they are really good because of impressive amount of reviews. I didn't read any, BUT I'm definitely going to do this as soon as possible;) **

**VerityA: Thanks:) By the way, I'm your fan. I love 'The Cottage'. It was one of few stories I read here and I simply adore it;) It means a lot to me that you like mine too.**

**Dancing Tiger: I just checked out your story. I kinda starts similar, but in reality our stories are different. I started reading this already, but it's too long as for one time;) Glad you liked Ghost in my story. He's my favorite character and I just love to delve into his personality. Especially after reading the comics. As for the age, this was intentional. I think he has to be fourteen at least (or little more, but not less) I'll end this subject here, cause I don't want to reveal too much;) Anyways thanks for idea.**

**BloodyGhost: Wow, THAT was the nicest thing which the writer can hear. You've made my heart warmer;) I promise that I will do my best in updating this story as often as possible.**

**Alright, enough with those compliments. Now it's time for the fourth chapter of my story. Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>"...It's something deep inside, something I can't explain..."<p>

~Jacoby Shaddix

_**Chapter IV - A million different people**_

Luis was sitting in the furthest corner of rather small interior of military helicopter. His hands tied behind his back, just as Lieutenant ordered. He didn't seem to be someone who would possibly do something stupid, but Ghost kept observing his every movements, just in case. His rifle reloaded, aimed precisely and ready to fire. He didn't trust this boy. And there was no way that he would ever change his mind. Besides he was probably just pretending to be such an innocent….

It was undoubtedly the longest journey in Ghost's entire life. Well, technically it took as much time as the previous one, but an awkward silence and his teammates' killers glances made it feel like forever. He was looking behind the window all the time, trying to avoid eye contact with none of Roach or Chemo. Since events from residence they've been treating him like some kind of monster. Not that it bothered him, but...

'ETA five minutes' one of the pilots' voice interrupted his thoughts.

Finally.

* * *

><p>'Sir, I don't think that the way Ghost was acting was right.' Chemo commented shyly. 'I mean that's just a kid. How old can he be? Fifteen, at most... He can't be dangerous.'<p>

He and the Lieutenant were already standing in front of Mactavish's desk in his office. Despite the fact that it hasn't been even half of hour since they landed, both of them were already clean, endorsed by the base medic and ready for discussing over last mission's events.

'Yeah, right. Why won't we just skip the pity and cuddling part and give him some bloody medal right away? This is the weapon dealer's son, for fuck's sake. His surname is enough to describe him as a potential danger. Besides he IS our last chance to get Rojas and I'm not going to waste my time on some idiotic 'making friends' with this kid. We haven't got time for playing some goddamn games.'

Ghost didn't bothered himself on trying to hide his irritation. His temperament had always been quite explosive and it was easy to piss him off, so he started swearing and yelling at anyone, no matter if this person had a higher rank than him. When adrenaline started boiling inside him it was almost impossible to calm him down.

'We are talking about his father. Are you surprised that he doesn't want to talk?'

'I don't care if it's 'bout his mother, father or even grandpa. If someone isn't cooperative we force him to change his mind. We always do. So go on and tell me why this time is so different?'

Capitan was getting more irritated with every second of this conversation. This definitely wasn't the way how members of Task Force should act. Hell… That wasn't even the way how grown people should act. For God's sake, they were adults, right? Shouldn't they be able to resolve their disputes in different, more reasonable ways?

'Because...'

'Alright, enough.' Capitan Mactavish interrupted harshly with irritation 'I'm sick and tired of you two acting like some old marriage. Stop fighting and focus on our task. Our captive isn't THAT young and I believe we should be more careful with him. We are going to wait till Shepherds comes and we'll see what he decides. Now, dismiss.'

Both of men sighed almost at the same time. Chemo was the first who turned and started his way out. Ghost tried to follow him, but strong hand of the superior rested on his arm in forceful grip, stopping him immediately.

'Not you, Lieutenant. I'm not done with you yet.'

Chemo didn't say a word and just casted a single glance in their direction. Both men waited patiently as door closed quietly behind the outgoing sergeant. Ghost looked at the Capitan as if he was preparing himself for a long preach that was surely coming. This time he wasn't happy at the idea of being alone with Mactavish and listening to his ridiculous claims.

'Now, explain me please, what the hell is it all about…'

'Oh, just cut this shit, would ya? I'm not going to listen to this bullshit…'

'So that's the way you are talking to your superior now?' Mactavish started harshly, but then added with more calmness in his voice this time 'Look, Simon. Don't you think that Chemo might be right? At least partly? I mean, these things that I've heard from Roach and Chemo and how terrified this kid looked… Aiming gun at the teenager? I'm aware that we should be careful with him, but don't you think it was a bit too much?'

'Sir, I'd like to admit that this is wea…'

'Weapon dealer's son… I know. But it's not his fault that he was born as a son of such a terrible man, is it? Simon, I think I know what's this all about and you're just too scared… or ashamed to talk about it.'

'Sir, please. Just don't start this conversation again…' Ghost hang his head down. This exchange was approaching the safety limit and he didn't like it at all.

'What conversation?' They both turned in direction of Roach, who just came into the office.

'Sergeant, can you knock?' said Capitan, irritated of the fact that he was interrupted in this kind of rude way.

'Yes, sir. But I heard you both talking and I didn't want to interrupt you.' answered Roach self defensively.

'Yeah, bug. You haven't interrupted us, at all. Now, what the bloody 'ell do you want?'

'It's just... General Shepherd will arrived tomorrow at eleven A.M. sharp.'

* * *

><p>Ghost stood in front of carefully closed metal door, which were leading to rather small room, used as a cell at the moment. Sun started to set and it was already getting dark. Cold, evening air made the goose booms appear on his skin covered only with thin fabric of his tee shirt. He raised his hand in attempt to press the handle, but he hesitated. Was this right? Talking with this kid was the last thing he wanted to do and... No. He had to do this. Otherwise he won't be able to sleep for next few months.<p>

Finally he pressed the door handle and let feeble light into the dark room, filled with moist air. Luis was sitting on the ground, leaning his back on the wall behind him, his hands still tied so his movements were restricted. He wasn't crying anymore, but his cheeks - covered with dried tears - were shinning a bit in twilight. Ghost made few steps to approach the boy and lowered himself to his level. Maybe he felt a bit pity for him. Maybe... but he wasn't that sure.

'I won't tell you anything.' said Luis immediately, turning his gaze away. Ghost noticed that he spoke with a heavy, Latin accent.

'I don't want any information' Lieutenant assured 'I just want to know... why do you risking your own life for this guy?'

'Because... he's my father' the boy seemed to relax a bit, as he spotted that this time the masked soldier's intentions were obviously different. 'If you were in my situation, wouldn't you act the same?'

Father… Why did this word sound so weird? Ghost felt as if someone has just stabbed him right in his back. He didn't want to talk anymore. He stood up and got out of this room as fast as he could, shutting the door behind him and leaving even more confused boy alone. Right now all he wanted was just to go as far away from this place as possible. But no… This wasn't satisficing either. He leaned against the nearest of barracks and slid limply to the ground. 'What the hell is going on with me?'

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I promise next one will be better;) Now, I've got two questions for you, guys. Firstly how would you react if I will put my own, female character into this story? I'm afraid of making her some Mary-Sue accidentaly and I'd like to know what you guys think about this idea before I will screw something up. Right now it's just an idea;) And the second one is more like request, I think. Could somebody be that kind and explain me what does 'beta reader' mean? I'm still new on this site and I don't know few things yet. I would really aprecciate your help;)<strong>

**Oh, and one more thing. Next chapter is going to be the last one...**

**Just kidding =D Happy April Fools' Day;)**


	5. Inside My Shell

**Hi guys! Oh my God, it's been a long time since my last visit here. I'm so sorry that you have to wait so long, but I've been really busy with my exams last few months. I hope that you haven't given up on me yet. So... here is chapter V and I hope you'll enjoy this;)**

* * *

><p>" …I think I've lost my ways… "<p>

~Jacoby Shaddix

_**Chapter V – Inside my shell**_

_The room was rather small and dark. He could barely see shapes of casual objects. It was messy. Broken lamps lying lifelessly on the wooden floor, ripped apart books and clothes everywhere. It was quiet. The room seemed to be literally swallowed by deathly silence. There were no signs suggesting that something alive was anywhere near this place. The emptiness was overwhelming. It was so hollow that it made him feel… lonely. And smell was the worst. Kind of stench that filled your nostrils completely, not letting you even think about anything else. He knew this smell. I was like ashes and… burned meat. The mixture made him feel dizzy._

_He kept moving onward. Step by step, foot after foot, taking a brief moment of hesitation before each movement. He didn't want to go. Every cell of his body screamed for him to go back, to runaway anywhere far from this place. But something made him to go on. It was just like it wasn't him to control his own body. Just like something invisible made his muscles move against his will._

_He came to the other room and stopped there finally. This was definitely bigger. Small, iron chimney was placed in the further corner, two green armchairs standing right in front of it. Rather big Christmas tree in the middle was skillfully decorated with glass balls and colourful, paper chains, but somehow it seemed to be more scary than cozy. Near the opposite wall stood large, made of oak wood chest of drawers with homemade knobs._

_He could recognize this place now. These furniture, this fireplace, the Christmas tree with present underneath , the family, happiness, and then… then was nothing else but the pain and fire swallowing everything…._

'_Simon…' he heard heavily accented voice right behind his back 'It's been a while…'_

_Ghost instantly turn around and started moving backwards. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, as if it was going to rip his chest apart. No, it couldn't be him. It was impossible…_

Ghost opened his eyes, panting. He could feel his face and upper body covered with thick layer of cold sweat. 'It was just a dream…' he kept on repeating in his mind '…just a dream…'. Not wanting to fall asleep again, he sat up on his bunk and buried his face in shaking hands. He tried to forget about this nightmare, to erase it from his memory. But world wasn't that easy. It seemed like his mind was playing with him, all these terrible imagines echoing in his head over and over again. _It couldn't be him… It wasn't real…_

It was just after 10 A.M. as Ghost heard knocking on his quarter's door. He took his time before he got up. With palm of his hands he rubbed tired and slightly swollen after such a long sleep eyes.

'I'm coming.' He yelled with irritation as knocking seemed to get even more intense and forced himself to get up.

'What took you so long?' asked Roach who was standing at the door. Yeah, Roach… how could he even think that it could be someone else…

'What a stupid question, bug. I was getting myself dressed' Ghost lied, not wanting his younger friend to know the real reasons for the delay. In reality he hasn't even changed his clothes since yesterday's evening. 'Have you got something important to say or just going to stand here and stare at me like that?'

'It's just… General Shepherd has just arrived and he wants everyone on briefing.'

* * *

><p>The plan was simple: let the world know about where the kid is located and use him as a human bait for Rojas. Hypothetically everything was easy, but in reality things could be not as simple. Firstly the information could somehow not reach Rojas's people and then he would never know where exactly he should be looking for his kid. Then there was a chance that he doesn't care about his son, so he wouldn't even start searching.<p>

'And what then, sir? What are we going to do with the kid after we get what we were looking for?' asked Chemo quietly, his voice full of insecurity caused by being the to break the silence.

General didn't react at first. He just stood there with eyes focused on bare, messily plastered wall, as if he was trying to find there the right answer. Everybody were curiously looking straight at him. Chemo was not the one who wanted to know, he was just the one who had enough courage to ask. The truth is that at heart this question was exactly what bothered everyone in this room the most.

'It's very easy, sergeant' finally Shepherd rose head up, his voice casual but a bit lower and… darker then usually 'If you can't break man by harming him physically, destroy him mentally. I believe that the youth may make this process even easier.'

General's lips formed in a slight smirk at the sight of puzzled expressions on everyone's face. Chemo felt cold thrills running down his spine. Even though he – as well as the others - was a soldier, he couldn't help but feel bit frightened because of the fact how Shepherd seemed to enjoy this whole situation.

'Sir, don't you think that this is contrary to the Constitution? ' said Ghost suddenly.

Captain Mactavish looked at him with puzzlement, realizing that he haven't said a word till now. He was surprised and maybe even disturbed with what he's just heard. Through all these years Ghost was never the one who was bothered by human rights. Roach – maybe… but Ghost? Something definitely wasn't right. Shepherd seemed to share Captain's observations as he took a longer moment of hesitation before he finally spoke.

'Son, you're part of the Special Forces. I believe I don't have to explain you how does it works. Sometimes the circumstances make people do against their rules and we are here because somebody has to do this. The world is not a nice place. But I believe you already know this…'

General Shepherd hadn't a chance to finish his sentence as Ghost simply left without permission, shutting the door behind him. Mactavish stood still, watching the closed door intensively. He wanted to disappear as Shepherd's, full of anger eyes turned at his direction.

'Is that how you're taking care of the discipline in the unit, captain?' anger, disappointment, irritation – all these were audible in general's voice at once and it made Mactavish shiver 'For this misbehavior he should be at least suspended.'

'Let me take care of this, sir. You know he's the best soldier we've got. It's just… a moment of weakness. It'll pass.'

* * *

><p>Ghost didn't go far away. He was standing right outside the building, leaning against cold, plastered wall. His fists clenched tight and his eyes shut in attempt to hold emotions inside. It was odd. This case wasn't much different than every other one. He's done this for many, many years. So why the hell this time was so much different? Why the general seemed to be a monster instead of a real 'bad guy' they were chasing?<p>

'…_The world is not a nice place. But I believe you already know this…'_

Yeah, he knew this and he knew this too goddamn well. The world wasn't fair. You born, grow up and live through life thinking only about getting more money and escape from this shit and die with nothing. People who can't afford paying bills are watching rich ones saying over and over again the same line – money can't make you happy. Soldiers are killing each other and dying before their thirties only because some fat, bald men wearing expensive suits can't reconcile how much oil should cost. The innocent ones are made to suffer because of monster like Rojas, or…

* * *

><p><strong>So, ho was it? Please let me know if there is anybody left out there who would want me to continue this story.<strong>

**Oh, and BloodyGhost: you are totally right about this song. It just fits Ghost to damn well to ignore it;)**


End file.
